


don't you worry

by genderqueerbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: (unrelated to kink), Bladder Control, D/s undertones, Erectile Dysfunction, Explicit Consent, Fingering, Kink Negotiation, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Male Character, Watersports, brief discussion of cryofreeze, non binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueerbucky/pseuds/genderqueerbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tries to help Bucky feel less ashamed of something he enjoys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you worry

**Author's Note:**

> I am trans myself so I tried to be as sensitive as I could with writing Steve, who is a trans man, as well as Bucky, who is nonbinary, although that is never explicitly stated in fic (since bucky is nb this is tagged as other and not m/m, the use of he/him pronouns doesn't make him any less nb). 
> 
> Warnings for Steve's genitalia being referred to as a dick if anyone is uncomfortable with that, as well as frontal fingering and oral sex, warning for frank discussion of erectile dysfunction in relation to damage from cryofreeze, as well as kink negotiation during sex, and of course piss, if you didn't garner that from the tags. (If I missed any warnings please leave a comment and I will add the warning)

Bucky grunts, bracing his hands on the headboard and spreading his legs as Steve works two fingers into him. His bladder is mostly full, making him sensitive and he hisses softly as Steve moves his fingers a bit too fast. 

“Color?” Steve asks, even though Bucky can’t see most of his face over his shoulder he can tell he’s concerned. This is probably the dirtiest thing they’ve done so far and he knows that it will take some getting used to.

“Green, just be careful, I have to go so I’m a little tight.” Bucky says honestly, Steve’s fingers are starting to feel good after he takes a moment to get used to them.

Steve starts rubbing Bucky’s perineum in time with the strokes of his fingers. He hasn’t even grazed Bucky’s prostate from the inside yet and it makes him want to beg. Bucky drops to all fours so he can push back better, protective plastic crinkling under the sheets. He snorts with amusement despite himself and jars his bladder, falling silent again quickly. The plastic kills the mood a little but he knows it’s a good thing in the long run.

“You’re not hard.” Steve says suddenly, as if he’s just noticed, taking his hand off Bucky’s perineum and gently wrapping it around his dick.

Bucky makes an irritated noise, “You’re a regular Sherlock Holmes.”

“I thought you might get it up for this.” Steve admits, “You seemed so excited about it when I said I’d like to try it.”

“Unfortunately it’s a physical issue, not a psychological one, trust me, if my body were inclined to let me I’d be hard as a rock.” Bucky explains, wriggling back onto Steve’s fingers, which had begun to slip from his asshole. 

Steve tries his best to get Bucky’s dick up anyways but it stays resolutely half hard. “You’re still not bothered by it?” His tone is concerned and Bucky thinks it may be bothering him more than he lets on.

“I’m not but if you are then I could get medicine.” Bucky says, “It probably wouldn’t work though, my situation is a lot different than bad blood flow. It’s that the small vessels and nerves were destroyed in cryo because I’d been frozen so many times. They’re healing but it’s slow going, your superserum works faster than mine.” 

“No, no, I’m fine.” Steve says, “I just worry about you, but if you really don’t care then there’s nothing to fix.”

Bucky hums in agreement and guides Steve’s hand from his dick to his lower abdomen, urging him to press gently. “This feels better to me right now.” 

Steve has done this part before and he presses just the right amount, curling his fingers and grazing Bucky’s prostate a few times before avoiding it again. Gasping, Bucky collapses onto both arms, pillowing his forehead on his right. His dick is leaking and Steve stares for a moment, wondering if Bucky is losing control too soon, before realizing it’s precome, not piss. 

Bucky notices as well, he hasn’t had any since the forties, feeling it again is strange but not unwelcome. “I think I might come wet.” He says, he feels almost certain of it even though he hasn’t in just as long. He pushes himself up on his arms and reaches down with his right hand to rub his thumb over the head of his dick, sighing softly when he feels it. 

Steve pulls his fingers out of Bucky and pushes him onto his back, eliciting a needy groan from him. “Are you okay on your back?” He asks, wiping his sticky fingers on the sheets.

“Yeah, but what if I lose control and um, pee on you?” Bucky replies worriedly.

“I know how to hold your dick down, it’s fine.” Steve says, “I also know how to spit.” He adds. 

Bucky moans, “You wouldn’t really suck me off like this, would you?”

Steve grins, “I will if you’re green.” 

“I’m green, I’m green.” Bucky says, not wanting to pass up Steve’s offer. 

Steve positions Bucky so he’s sitting with his legs spread over the side of the bed and lubes up his fingers again, sliding them in with little resistance. “You sure you want my mouth on you?” 

Bucky nods and Steve stares at him until he gives a verbal, “Yes, please.”

As soon as he does Steve carefully noses his dick, lapping across the head of it as he curves his fingers inside him. Bucky makes a strangled sound and puts his metal fingers in Steve’s hair, urging him on. 

Steve scratches his free hand through the hair above Bucky’s dick to put a little pressure on his bladder as he takes it into his mouth. He can taste clean sweat and precome but Bucky hasn’t leaked at all otherwise. He’s still not fully hard but he’s moaning loudly and his thigh is hitching up over Steve’s shoulder. It clearly isn’t bothering him, just as he said. Steve hasn’t had Bucky soft in his mouth before but it’s not unpleasant at all. However, he does have to be twice as gentle, and careful not to catch him with his teeth. He crooks his fingers in time with the gentle rhythm he’s sucking in, grazing Bucky’s prostate as much as he seems to be able to stand it.

“I can’t.” He whines, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. 

“Can’t what?” Steve lets Bucky’s dick slip out of his mouth and looks up at him, keeping his fingers inside him.

“I can’t tell if i need to come or…” Bucky trails off, unable to finish his sentence, which Steve gets the gist of anyways. “But I’m still green.” He adds, bending the knee that’s over Steve’s shoulder and squeezing it.

“Don’t worry about it.” Steve says, “I can still spit.” before taking Bucky back into his mouth and sucking a little bit harder than before, still gentle enough that he isn’t hurting him.

Bucky’s thighs are trembling and he half sobs as soon as Steve gets his mouth fully on him again. Steve is sure he’s close, he’s never fallen apart so much when he’s just had to pee. He crooks his fingers and grazes Bucky’s prostate again, thinking to himself that he seems just a little bit harder than before. 

Bucky says something unintelligible and comes, the back of his knee locking over Steve’s shoulder. It’s more than Steve expected and he has to pull off and wipe his mouth on the back of his hand. Bucky’s come looks and feels almost exactly like his precome: clear and viscous, but it’s better than nothing at all.

“God, Steve.” Bucky moans, lifting his leg off his shoulder and helping him back onto the bed. “I’d better return the favor.” 

Steve scoots back so his back is against the headboard and spreads his legs, “Go ahead.” 

Bucky lies down on his belly, supporting himself slightly with elbows and kisses down his lower abdomen to where his dick is peeking out, hard beneath its hood. His front is slick too, tempting him to slip his fingers inside. “Can I finger you in the front?” He asks, Steve hasn’t told him not to before but he needs to make sure.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Steve says, looking down at Bucky and running his fingers through his hair.

Bucky licks between the hood and the top of Steve’s dick, making Steve huff and grab a handful of his hair, tugging his face forward. He hums and slips two fingers inside Steve with his palm facing up, bending them and trying to find his sweet spot as he starts to suck Steve off properly. 

“Mmm, keep doing that.” Steve says, leaning back against the headboard and stroking Bucky’s hair.

Bucky wiggles his hips against the bed every few moments and sighs through his nose, he really has to go now. Unwilling to stop sucking Steve off, he tucks his knees underneath himself and lets himself leak, trying to take the pressure off. Drops of piss hit the sheets with a soft patter and Steve rubs the back of his neck, murmuring praise. 

Bucky moans around Steve’s dick and keeps sucking, left hand coming up and digging into the meat of his hip. His control slips for a moment and a small puddle forms between his knees. 

He whimpers and Steve pushes his hair out of his face with the hand that was on his neck, “You’re doing a good job Buck.” He says, rubbing his stubbly jaw with his other hand so it doesn’t start to ache. 

Bucky looks up at Steve, eyelashes clumped together with dried tears, his gaze is softer than it usually is somehow, but no less intense. He crooks his fingers and does something clever with his tongue without breaking eye contact. It does it for Steve, he moans softly and comes, muscles clenching hard around Bucky’s fingers.

Bucky sucks him through it, tongue pressed on the underside of his dick and fingers moving in time with how he’s clenching. Eventually Steve pushes him away with a grunt, too sensitive for any more. 

Bucky sits up, licking his fingers and then his lips, “Do you want me to use the bathroom or should I stay?”

“The bed’s already wet.” Steve says, looking relaxed from his orgasm, “C’mere.”

“It might get on you if I come too close.” Bucky says hesitantly, his bladder feels overly full and he knows he’s going to involuntarily wet himself soon.

“I really don’t think it’s gross.” Steve admits, “I want you over here, I don’t care if it gets on me.”

Bucky crawls over, he intends to sit next to Steve, but Steve has other ideas and pulls him into his lap, leaning in to kiss him. The unexpected sudden movement jars his bladder, making him yelp loudly and leak all over Steve’s thigh. 

“S-sorry.” Bucky whimpers, face burning. He tries to wipe Steve’s thigh with part of the sheet but Steve puts his hand on top of his, stopping him.

“I said it was okay and I meant it.” Steve says, “Are you still green?”

“Yeah, just worried that I’ll mess this up somehow.” Bucky admits, eyebrows furrowing. 

“Maybe you’re overthinking it.” Steve suggests, putting his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “I know what’s gonna happen and I’m not gonna be mean about it. You shouldn’t feel ashamed of something you like.”

Bucky sighs and then says, “You’re right, we should just go for it.”

Grinning, Steve reels him in for an aggressive kiss, sucking Bucky’s lower lip hard until it gets a shade redder than it already is. Bucky grabs his face and pulls him in for a full kiss, he’s softer mouthed than Steve, but pushy about it, drawing it out as long as possible before they break apart to breathe properly. It slows Steve down too and gives him time to press on Bucky’s bladder.

“Oh.” Bucky says almost inaudibly, clearly wrestling with his body for control. Steve can tell he’s losing by how red and scrunched up his face is getting. 

He squeezes Bucky’s chin between his fingers and tilts his head up so they’re looking at each other. “You’re so good.” He says, and Bucky’s expression immediately softens. “You’ve earned this a thousand times over, let go.”

Bucky slumps with his forehead against Steve’s shoulder, shuddering as he gives up and starts to wet himself. It feels hot and Steve, overrun by curiosity, puts his hand in the stream and watches it run over his fingers. He realizes that he isn’t even trying not to think about what it is anymore because he doesn’t care. Bucky shifts slightly and sighs, lazily mouthing at Steve’s neck. It’s made quite a puddle beneath them and Bucky seems to be about done. He stays slumped against Steve, breathing softly and nosing Steve 

"Can I ask why you like this?" Steve blurts out before his filter kicks in, he's been curious for awhile and it seems like Bucky is relaxed enough that he won't be too flustered to answer.

“It’s hard to put into words.” Bucky admits, “I like it because it’s mine and it was inside me and I can do what I want with it. Anything I love can’t be sicker than what Hydra did to me. I don’t feel like I should stop myself from liking something that society may not deem ok if it’s harmless.”

“Were you marking me?” Steve asks, he knows Bucky knows he doesn’t like that.

“No.” Bucky replies seriously, “I’d never do anything that you didn’t want me to do. If anything I’m marking myself. I did really love getting so close to you with this but that’s because I love you, and I trust you, and I want to share this with you. It’s not because I own you. I don’t want to own anyone or be owned by anyone except myself anymore.”

“But you don’t mind being dominated by me or dominating me.” Steve says. 

Bucky thinks about it for a split second before answering, “Because I know that we’re still really equals.” 

“You’re right.” Steve says, “We are.”

Bucky stretches and gets out of the puddle, “It doesn’t stay warm very long.” He says mournfully, “Go rinse off, I got you into this mess so I’ll clean it up, I’ll join you in a few.”

Steve smiles fondly at him and gives him a chaste kiss as he leaves, “I wouldn’t mind if we did this again sometime.” He says when he’s close to Bucky’s ear, as if he’s sharing a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Although you could read this as being in the 'Soak' universe I didn't write it that way, I promise a long overdue update for that fic is on it's way. 
> 
> I absolutely love comments, kudos, and suggestions, thank you so much for reading.


End file.
